1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of video record processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of DVD video record authoring on an external storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the change in science and technology with each passing day, the capacity of a compact disk (CD) is not enough for data storage within the last few years. Thus, the leading manufacturers are looking for a new standard in storage media, and expect to overcome the limitations of the present CD. Accordingly, the leading manufacturers propose a new generation of the CD standard, thus the DVD (digital versatile disc) has been presented to the public.
Owing to the capability and improvement of computer processing data, it is a result in that the capacity of the present CD is insufficient. The presentation of DVD can be the solution to resolve this problem. The DVD+RW is one of the rewritable DVD specifications, and is used for the purpose of consumer electric products and data saving. The DVD provides a huge capacity for the user, in recording high quality multi-media data thereon.
So far, the well-known purpose of a DVD is applied to produce DVD video, and provides additional specifications and capabilities, for examples: multi-subtitle, multi-angle, aspect ratio, multi-audio, Dolby digital, region code and so on.
Due to the evolution of burner devices, the DVD+RW burner and the application software provides the possibility of editing DVD video recording by a general user. However, when the user produces a DVD video recording, the DVD is allocated to two different areas, the VR data area (video record) and the VR authoring area. The VR authoring area is located on a specific region of the DVD, and is used to record the authoring information, for example, the connections between assets, the interaction functions, instruction code, and user menu. Therefore, the VR authoring area of the DVD will be rewritten continuously while the user is authoring.
Although the rewritable DVD generally allows the user to rewrite many times, but according to the foregoing situation this causes obvious differences in the rewrite frequency of both areas. Furthermore, the VR authoring area has to be located upon a specific location of the DVD. Thus, while the rewrite frequency of the VR authoring area exceeds the restriction, this means that even though the VR data area is available, but the DVD still cannot be used in the DVD video burning process.